NanaoChan
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Just a little something on how Nanao got her nickname... And her hairclip too! Pre SoSo arc.


Title: Nanao-Chan

Author: FactVsFiction

Rating: K

Characters: Shunsui Kyoraku, Ise Nanao

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

**Nanao-Chan**

"Shunsui please you need to stop this moping." Ukitake watched his friend with concern as he took another swig from his sake, his eyes obscured by his straw hat.

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders but offered no spoken reply.

"Shunsui"

"I'm fine Juu."

Kyoraku Shunsui was not "fine" and the whole of Seretei knew it.

"Maybe you've had enough to drink Shun."

"Maybe I haven't." Shunsui growled in a manner very unlike him.

Ukitake sighed, giving up. Shunsui had been like this for the past week. Ever since his Fukutaichou Yadomaru-Lisa had left Seretei. Ukitake had had quite enough of his pining. Like it or lump it Shunsui had a squad to run and he was not the only person affected. The white haired man was just about to leave when Shunsui's third seat barrelled in the door breathing sharply.

"C-captain situation on the training grounds. We need your h-help." Said the man through gasps.

Shunsui sat up, pushing his hat up so he could see the seat.

"What's happened?"

"I-it's little Ise-san Taichou. 17th seat Timagi was being an ass teasing her and she lost it. You know how good her kidou is sir nobody can get close enough to calm her down."

Shunsui was on his feet and out the door in a second. It was the fastest he'd moved in a week. With a sigh Ukitake followed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The training area was in chaos when the friends arrived. Uncontrolled reiatsu swirled around the area and the intensity of the kidou in the air was suffocating.

Ukitake gazed in shock at the cause. In the centre of the grounds was not a high ranking seat as the power suggested but a very little, very angry girl. At her feet lay the 17th seat. He was pretty bashed up and subdued by some nasty kidou. Ukitake watched as two recruits trying to reach her were blasted backwards by the tiny child.

"Nanao-chan what has she done to you." Shunsui muttered sadly.

"Shunsui?"

"She's Lisa-san's protégée Juu. They were very close."

The pair watched as another recruit was blasted off their feet. Shunsui sighed and stepped into the mess of energy.

As expected the little girl immediately attempted to blast him back. She almost succeeded but Shunsui held his ground stepping closer. She threw a nastier kidou at him but he side stepped it.

Meanwhile the squad members that remained uninjured were backing away, knowing the situation was only going to get worse.

Sure enough the child screamed out in frustration, angry tears running down her cheeks as she tried again. It was probably the most heartbreaking scene Ukitake had ever witnessed in his life.

Suddenly Nanao's power began to escalate at an enormous pace as she lost control completely. She screamed out again, this time in pain. Such a increase would kill a Shinigami.

Realising what was happening Shunsui jumped into action, still dodging the kidou thrown his way before diving over the child, suffocating her reiatsu with his own. A scuffle ensued between the two powers and the captain finally gained control over his subordinates energy lowering it until it hit a normal level. He scooped the child into his lap cradling her to his chest as a heart wrenching sob left her.

"It's okay Nanao-chan. It's okay." He soothed, rocking her gently. "I've got you."

Nanao sobbed louder.

"What happened Nanao-chan?"

"He said Yadomaru-fukutaichou was dead! H-he said she's not coming back a-and that she'll never be here for my birthday a-again a-a-and that she was my mommy. She's not my Mommy!" Nanao wailed, almost completely un-comprehendible in her state.

"I know she's not Nanao-chan, I know. It's okay. I'm going to take you back to barracks okay?"

The child nodded smally and Shunsui rose to his feet, still holding the little girl close.

"Get Timagi-san and anyone else who needs it to the fourth division. I'll clear this up later." He ordered "Juu." He said turning to his friend.

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to you later Shun."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui glanced up as the little girl shifted on the couch. She'd fallen asleep before they'd reached the barracks two hours ago. Exhausted after expelling so much power.

Her reiatsu spiked, informing Shunsui that she was awake. She feigned sleep though and Shunsui played along, allowing her the chance to put her thoughts in order. It was twenty minutes later before she sat up.

"Taichou."

"Are you feeling better Nanao-chan?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. Is Timagi-san okay? Please don't transfer me." She babbled frantically, tears coming to her eyes behind her glasses.

"Yare Nanao-chan I'm not going to transfer you."

"Y-you're not taichou?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm not. You got upset Nanao-chan. It happens and we forget about it. Timagi-san is recovering in fourth division. He's stable and very sorry for talking to you like he did. It wasn't nice. It's all okay Nanao-chan and besides." He said with a comforting smile. "We can't transfer our cutest little member."

Much to Shunsui's amusement she scowled at the reference to her "cuteness". He chuckled softly.

"Now what's all this about birthdays?"

The girl was immediately embarrassed and blushed sweetly. "It's my birthday today." She said quietly, sadness creeping back into her features.

"Really? What age are you today my lovely Nanao-chan?"

"Sixteen." She said quietly.

Shunsui was shocked. He had known she was young but sixteen? That was little more than a toddler in soul society due to the slowed rate of maturity. She should still be with her parents.

"They're dead Sir." She stated blankly, reading the thoughts from his features. "They died when I was 6. I don't remember them much… I was brought to the soul academy when I was ten cause I was attracting hollows.

"Well Happy Birthday Nanao-chan." He said warmly knowing not to push. "D'you know something?"

"What Sir?"

"It's my birthday in three days."

"Really?" Said the little child curiously.

"Yep." I'm going to be a lot older than you are though.

She stopped herself from asking. She was a well mannered child but Shunsui smiled at her obvious curiosity.

"I'll be one thousand eight hundred and forty seven."

The awe on her little features warmed his heart. "I'm just an old fogy aren't I Nanao-chan."

"I didn't know souls could get that old." She muttered to herself. Shunsui laughed and she blushed brilliantly realising the Captain in front of her had heard.

"It's okay Nanao-chan" He said good naturedly.

She was quiet for a minute before speaking. "Sir why do you call me that?"

"Call you what sweetheart?"

"Nanao-chan."

"Why not?" Shunsui questioned.

"Cause you don't know me that well Sir."

"And is your _taichou_ not allowed to call you that?" asked Shunsui, enjoying winding her up.

"Well… I guess so…"

"Well that settles it doesn't it Nanao-chan?" He said clapping his hands merrily.

The corners of her lips turned upwards slightly.

She had a pretty little smile. Shunsui decided he wanted to see a bigger one and tickled her.

Her squeals and giggles filled the room completely and lightened the Captain's heart.

"S-stoppit Sir I-I can't control my kidou when p-pe-people t-tickle MEEEEEEE!" She said through peals of laughter and squeals. Sure enough he could feel her pressure fluctuating. As powerful as she obviously was she was still only a child. It wasn't her fault. Shunsui let her up and she caught her breath, eyes alight with laughter and her cheeks flushed from exertion.

She rewarded him with a smile. He pulled on a tendril of midnight hair.

"Where are your pretty little braids today Nanao-chan?"

He saw the sadness enter her eyes again and cursed inwardly.

"I can't do them properly myself." She said with a sniff.

"You and Lisa-chan were really close huh Nanao-chan."

The little girl nodded sadly.

"You know she was my best friend. She made sure I did my work and kept me out of trouble."

Nanao giggled, covering her mouth. "Yadomaru-fukutaichou said you're a bigger child than me sometimes." Nanao giggled again after telling her secret.

"That's probably true Nanao-chan." He said with a laugh. "Now." He said. "I'm pretty sure I can't do braids... but I can do clips." He produced a claw clip from his desk drawer and saw Nanao's eyes widen.

"Do you like it Nanao-chan?"

She nodded and Shunsui was pretty sure she was unaware of her actions, too focused on the beautifully decorated clip. It _really was_ pretty with intricate carvings of sakura trees in bloom on the wood. The teeth curved smoothy towards each other.

"Would you like it?"

She started to nod but stopped herself. "I can't."

"Of course you can. It's your birthday present Nanao-chan. It's rude not to accept gifts isn't it?"

"I guess…" She said uncertainly.

"Well then that's settled." He said, scooping her onto his lap. His fingers twisted her hair up, leaving a few tendrils hanging around her face to soften the look and he secured it with the clip. "There." He said jovially. He showed her in the mirror. "Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty." She said, awed. "Thank you Taichou."

"You're welcome Nanao-chan."

Just then a knock came on the door and a messenger entered. "Kyoraku-taichou the twelfth division captain requests your presence." Said the messenger, eyes on the little girl on the Captain's hip. Shunsui put her back on her feet.

"Now?" He asked looking up from the little girl.

"Yes Sir if it's possible."

"Do you want to go for a walk Nanao-chan?"

"O-okay." She said shyly.

"Well then we'll be there in a few minutes." Shunsui told the messenger who nodded, smiled at Nanao and left.

"C-captain can I stay w-with you?" Asked Nanao nervously.

"Always Nanao-chan." Said Shunsui taking her hand. The pair left the office together.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I don't know what to think about this piece I'm a huge Shun/Nanao shipper and this story basically removes all possibility of that with the father/daughter relationship. That said I think they're adorable together in the father/daughter capacity too and I couldn't get this piece out of my head.

What does anybody else think???

Companion chapter anyone???

Becca.


End file.
